


Porcelain

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Closure, Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Past Relationship(s), Post, Post-Canon, Sad, after a fashion, my last fic of 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: There are so many tears. Rivers have been formed with less.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's kind of sad but I needed this.  
> After the Christmas special didn't close this chapter I felt I had to.  
> I'm sure other authors have/will do a better job but this is my take, hope you like it.

There are so many tears. Rivers have been formed with less.

Watching from afar as he kneels on that ground on which she lied, she just wants to wipe them away. But she doesn’t have the right any longer. She is after all, the one that caused them, she has always been.

She watches on till the tears stop. It feels like an eternity. And when they do and he stands up, she closes her eyes and disappears.

They’ve spent thousands of years at each other’s throats, in each other’s arms, pain and love bound so tightly it was hard to distinguish one from the other.

And now it’s over.

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned it a sort of ghost story, but you can take it as you will.
> 
> R&R


End file.
